Rivales
by LonelyD
Summary: Lagertha ne peut oublier qu'Aslaug a pillé son foyer. / S1 à S4, léger Lagertha/Aslaug.


Fandom : Vikings.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de History Channel et la création de Michael Hirst.

Personnages, couples : Lagertha, Aslaug, Ragnar, Lagertha/Ragnar, Aslaug/Ragnar et Lagertha/Aslaug/Ragnar évoqués, léger Lagertha/Aslaug.

Rating : T parce que sexe, adultère et trahison ( joiejoiejoie ).

Genre : Angst/Drama, Deathfic.

Note de l'auteure : trois ans après mon premier post sur le fandom, je récidive, avec Lagertha et Aslaug cette fois-ci. Je fais référence à une scène coupée où l'on voit Ragnar, Aslaug et Lagertha partager le même lit ( fin saison 2 ), mais je ne suis pas bien sûre du moment où elle a lieu ( je suis partie du principe que c'est arrivé après que Ragnar soit devenu roi ). Dans ce texte je me suis intéressée à la relation qu'entretiennent Aslaug et Lagertha. Je considère que ce qu'éprouve Lagertha est un peu plus complexe que de la simple jalousie d'amante trompée. Je m'explique : en tant qu'épouse de Ragnar, elle est la protectrice de son foyer et de Kattegat, mais aussi la mère de ses enfants, avec l'arrivée d'Aslaug elle ne voit pas seulement son statut d'amante menacée, c'est tout ce qui importe pour elle qui est menacé. La place qu'a Kattegat dans le coeur de Lagertha est immense : c'est là où elle a grandi, où ses enfants ont grandi ( où Gyda est née et décédée ), là où sont/étaient ses amis. Quand elle quitte Kattegat elle laisse derrière elle tout ça et c'est à mon avis plus ce pourquoi elle hait Aslaug : parce qu'elle l'a contrainte à partir de Kattegat. Finalement, à la fin de la saison 4, Ragnar n'a plus vraiment d'importance dans sa reconquête, il n'y a qu'Aslaug qui soit en travers de son chemin. Je préfère écrire leur relation de cette manière, qu'elle ne tourne pas qu'autour d'un homme. Le texte a été écrit en une heure durant les Nuits du FOF sur le thème _Rival_. J'espère que j'ai réussi à retransmettre toutes ces idées dans le texte qu'il vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Son corps est aussi tendu que le tissu qui couvre le ventre de la femme qui se tient devant eux. La princesse Aslaug – c'est le titre qu'elle s'est donné en se présentant – leur offre un grand sourire, les mains délicatement calée sous la protubérance de sa grossesse.

Lagertha lance un regard à Ragnar, plus froid encore que toutes les neiges qu'il a pu connaître ici-bas. Il feint l'incompréhension, mais Lagertha n'est pas dupe. Cette femme est la preuve vivante de son tort.

C'est à affront qu'elle subit devant tous leurs sujets. Elle doit pourtant garder la tête haute et taire toute opinion. Elle est suffisamment humiliée par la présence de la princesse. Elle réglera ses comptes avec Ragnar plus tard – dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Le dîner lui paraît si long qu'elle commence à douter d'être bien vivante. Peut-être a-t-elle passé les portes du Valhalla – mais pourquoi alors vivrait-elle un tel cauchemar ? En bonne hôte qu'elle est, elle fait bonne figure devant son invitée – forcée – et tente même quelques compliments. La princesse ne lui facilite pas la tâche.

Elles n'ont rien en commun. Les mains de la princesse – il ne lui a suffi que d'un regard – n'ont jamais éprouvé quelconque labeur. Elles doivent être douces au toucher, de vrais mains de bébé en comparaison des siennes qui ont travaillé la terre, filé la laine, tenu l'épée. Les cales sont si profondes qu'elles n'ont plus quitté la paume de ses mains ni le bout de ses doigts depuis son adolescence. Aslaug porte des broderies qu'elle n'a même pas dû réaliser elle-même. Lagertha n'en a jamais vu de telles, si fines, si nombreuses, si riches. Elle porte définitivement bien ce titre qu'elle arbore fièrement – _princesse_. Lagertha, elle, n'est assise à la table du comte que par la force des choses. Les fermiers ne sont pas destinés à partager le repas des grands de ce monde.

Elle a beau faire la conversation, elle n'a rien à lui dire – et Aslaug n'a rien à répondre. Elle ne parlera certainement pas du bébé et elle craint de ne parvenir à contrôler ses nerfs si Aslaug l'évoque – son ventre est suffisamment éloquent. Les coups d'oeil que Lagertha y a lancés – peut-être trop souvent – l'ont sans doute dissuadée.

Elles n'ont vraiment rien en commun, hormis l'homme qui les a mise enceintes.

Puis vient le second affront – il n'y en aura plus d'autres, Lagertha n'acceptera plus les suivants, plus jamais. La proposition est si indécente, incompréhensible aux yeux de Lagertha, que c'est à peine si elle peut être certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

Ragnar, le garçon dont elle est tombée amoureuse dans sa jeunesse, est-il vraiment en train de lui demander de partager sa demeure avec une autre femme ? Elle reprend peu à peu ses esprits. Cette demande pourrait être tout à fait anodine, Lagertha a déjà accueilli d'autres femmes dans leur foyer. Mais la princesse n'est pas qu'une amante passagère. Elle est une étrangère, une intruse qui cherche à prendre sa place au sein de sa maison. C'est ce que hurle ce ventre rebondi qui la nargue.

Par dessus tout, ce sont les mensonges de Ragnar qui sont les plus douloureux. Qu'ont donc fait les dieux du jeune fermier qui rêvait d'aventures ?

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Ragnar comprend d'un regard que sa demande est déplacée – il insiste pourtant.

Aslaug se tourne vers elle à son tour et la regarde droit dans les yeux, comme Lagertha aurait pu regarder Siggy.

Mais Aslaug ne ressemble pas à Siggy et il n'y a rien dans leur dialogue silencieux qui lui paraisse familier. Lagertha se sent perdue au milieu de cet océan, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour rejoindre la plage et déjà elle détourne le regard. Le sourire de Ragnar s'affadit et il a beau lui tenir la main, serrer celle d'Aslaug dans l'autre, Lagertha ne lui concédera rien.

* * *

La nuit est longue, si longue que Lagertha peine à croire qu'elle prendra fin. Elle a pourtant pris sa décision, avant même d'être entrée dans le lit conjugal.

L'affront a été trop grand. Elle partira à l'aube.

* * *

La douleur n'est plus si grande lorsqu'elle revoit la princesse. Aslaug lui propose d'entrer dans le lit conjugal – celui qui a autrefois été sien –et à peine leurs regards se croisent-ils que Lagertha cède.

Ce sont peut-être les étreintes de Ragnar qui lui manquent – ce sont peut-être les regards langoureux de la princesse qui l'attirent. Elle n'a plus peur de se noyer désormais.

Lagertha aimerait se prendre totalement au jeu, mais elle n'a rien oublié. Là où sa main caresse un ventre plat, Lagertha a autrefois vu cette grosseur qu'elle a envié, envié si fort qu'elle en a pleuré des nuits entières – à prier les dieux pour qu'il lui accorde à nouveau d'être mère. Là où elle pose ses lèvres, celles de Ragnar se sont déjà posées.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer encore et encore cette première fois qui a permis de concevoir l'enfant – Ubbe et il ressemble déjà tant à son père.

Et lorsque ses mains se glissent autour du cou de la princesse – reine, elle est reine désormais, Lagertha doit s'en souvenir – elle doit se retenir de ne pas l'enserrer.

Elle n'a rien oublié. Elle a beau sourire, rester polie et courtoise, se laisser aller entre leurs draps, Lagertha n'acceptera jamais qu'on ait pillé son foyer – son lit, sa famille, sa maison, ses amis, Kattegat.

* * *

Elle ment, sans aucun scrupule et tire la flèche qui transperce de part en part la reine, dernier obstacle devant Kattegat.

Elle se demande seulement lorsque le corps tombe à terre si sa peau est aussi douce que la première fois où elle l'a touchée.


End file.
